Three Faces of Phoebe
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Told in Cole POV, what if Cole did tell Phoebe what was wrong, Will the sisters able to vansquish the source Sorry that this chap is short PLease R+R


Note: the same thing I don't own any of the character blah blah even though i wished i owned Paige, also it going to be done by Cole POV **************************************************************************** ********* Three Faces of phoebe Summary: What if Cole told phoebe what was going on with him on the end of Three Faces of Phoebe This is how I think it should work out (I am also aware I think someone else has done this before but I aren't sure) Rated PG13/M Course language and supernatural themes  
  
"Cole is their something you are not telling me" My soon-to-be wife said sitting on the edge of her bed "N-N-N-No" "DAM IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD"" I yelled clawing at my forehead Phoebe backed up afraid of me  
  
"I just want to be normal be, to be good" I said to the Source  
  
"Cole what wrong baby" Phoebe said to me pressing her back up at the wall Then Paige orbed in and Piper rushed in attracted to the amount of noise "Cole what wrong" Piper asked,  
  
she tried to reached me but I pulled her back "No I can' let him hurt you Piper" "Dam it help me" I said glazing into Piper instense eyes, I saw Paige move over to comfort Phoebe who was now shaking  
  
"You can't let who hurt me" Piper asked  
  
"The source" "He wasn't vanquished, just reborn into" Then The source took over me again and straightened me up and faced Piper now worried face  
  
"No one" The source said, then he flanged Piper across the room smashing into a mirror Then he turned my body and faced Paige and Phoebe stricted faces.  
  
"No, No" Phoebe said tears filling her eyes then Paige stepped up to the source/me "Leave my sister alone" She growled acting tough  
  
"She mine now, Not yours" he said  
  
"Yeah well we will just see about that you son of a bitch"  
  
"Leo" Phoebe called Leo orbed in "What" "Piper, behind you" She said Leo turned and saw his wife and healed her "Piper you okay" "Yes" she replied the source was looming over them, Leo stood up and faced him/me "What happened Cole" Leo asked  
  
"Leo stay away he the source" Piper said angrily jumping up "What?" Leo asked  
  
Phoebe came up to me" "You have been lying to me you gone back to been evil" Phoebe said then my instincts kicked in," "No Phoebe I am possessed" "The Seer betrayed me" I said "Please believe me" is aid begging into her sorrow sad eyes "I believe you" Said the Person I lest expected to believe me  
  
"Why would you believe me Paige?" I asked her  
  
"Because Cole you were in pain before I did hear you say get out of my head, plus it pretty obvious that true because before you could go any further after reborn it seem like something else kicked in. Paige said without taking a breath.  
  
"Oh Cole I am sorry I didn't mean to think that" Phoebe said  
  
"It okay" I said  
  
"No it not okay" Piper replied "Now that source is gonna play for taking over one of my family members I think it time we kick some asses" Piper said angrily  
  
"I don't know about that he getting stronger by the minute soon you will have to vanquished me" I said to he girls and Leo  
  
"No we are not, I may distrust you but I am not going to vanquished you when we could of done something" Paige said  
  
"It okay baby we will get through this" Phoebe said when she touched me her eyes closed and Phoebe collapsed "Phoebe!" I shouted leaning over to her clutched body  
  
"What did you see" Piper asked her sister Piper Paige Leo and I watched her then she came around "I believe I had to vision in ones" she replied "What do you mean by that Phoebe?" Leo asked "I saw Cole with a fireball aming to Piper and Paige in the future I put a crystal down saying sorry then we vanquished him, but then another came prevent that one that we can used this one seemed to be in the closer future, Paige, I and Piper were doing a spell with Cole in a format thing, then we said a spell and a black aura came out, and the old source reappeared and we said the spell" Phoebe said in one breath "Looks like you are saved Cole" Piper said to me But we soon found out that Phoebe was lying she had three visions in one this time the source reborn inside Leo.  
  
A/n Sorry that was short but I couldn't think of anything else to put their I will not even write the next chap until I get three reviews please tell me what you think oh and anyone who write a similar story I didn't mean to copy well it not really copying because this one is different. 


End file.
